Inserting Worlds
by Kingdomonkey
Summary: I had dreamed of a day that I would be pulled into a video game I loved... It wasn't. Sylverant wasn't the G rated game I remember playing and it took me to lose something to see it.


Inserting Worlds~A Symphonia Spin

Chapter one:

I don't recall going to sleep, or anything of the sort, yet here I find myself awakening from the unexpected slumber. A small pain shoots through my left arm, and I shift it knowingly from under myself. I always tucked my arm under my pillow so the pillow would cup my face, regardless of the eminent numbness in said limb. Last night I probably wrote it off and now I was going to pay for it. Oh well. I shift my body to my back and pause when sun glows on my skin and warms my cheek. I can feel small pieces of something stuck to my cheek, and when my fingers go to investigate, I feel wet grass. For a moment my mind is foggy and I am still. My eyes... I blink rapidly until they adjust and I see the blue, blue sky. Confusion suffocates my chest now and I turn my head to the left too see rather long strands of lush green grass swaying in the winds. My stomach clenches painfully as I rack my brain for answers. This isn't right. Where was I last? For a moment I am still and I cannot picture anywhere. To be honest, the last thing I remember is playing Minecraft in my bed. I sit up and my eyes scan the hill I've been laying on. Mountains line the background and wheat fields surround me. I can see a large water mass in the distance behind a hamlet located on a smaller mass of water to the left of me. I swallow unsure of how to proceed. Getting up slowly and dust my clothes off, running my fingers through the long length of my black hair before moving my eyes around the area. I pause when I see my dinosaur back pack sitting a couple feet from me and grab it. After unzipping it and digging through ii for what seems like forever, until I pull out my cellphone and look to find a number to call. Mom, I'd call my mom. My chest, however, freezes when I turn it on. The screen is red, and on it in Tragan Pro font has formed;

'**No point in calling. This is for me now.**'

Confusion fills my mind and I feel like I stare at the phone for hours before the words melt away and are replaced with; more words.

'**We will talk soon. For now, head to the town. Don't want to be out ****at night.**'.

I throw the phone away from me and take a couple steps back from it, eyes wide and body ready to sprint, but before I know it, the phone appears in my hand. The Hell?

Is this kind of horror movie? I throw it six more times after that, each time it re-appears in my hand, until I stuff it inside my bag.

It takes me twenty minutes to realize there _is_ in fact a town down the hill, cozied upon the centre of a crystal lake. Another two hours pass (according to my demon phone) before I near the town. A nice dirt path leads into what probably is actually a hamlet. I take a step on the stone bridge connecting the town to land. People are walking around chatting and laughing. I do my best to fit in, regardless of the fact that they all seem to be in costume, whereas I sport no more than my pajamas. I grasp the arm of the first middle aged woman I see; logically she should be easier to talk to than a man or an elder. She has raven black hair and kind eyes. A red dress hugs her body to the knees and golden patterns roll around the bottom hem, and the arms. A soft brown is nested upon her shoulders in the form of a half cut jacket, and she doesn't seem to mind that some oddly dressed stranger has pulled her aside.

"Can I help you sweetheart? You look in distress." Her smile is soothing in a way that reminds me of my mother. I find myself returning the gesture.

"I'm Alixa, and I was actually kind of lost. Am I in Fort Edmonton park by chance?" I speak quietly looking around for some kind of train that brings you back to actual civilization. The girl tilts her head but her smile is kind and patient, I like it.

"I'm Nora, You happen to be in Luin, City of hope." She speaks softly, like calming a panicked child and I can't help but sigh and nod.

"Seriously. I know you have an act to lead out but-" I pause "Did you say Luin?"

"Yes. Are you new here, dear? I'm just in town for a bit. Collecting supplies. You know..." She smiles and babbles on but my head can't seem too take it. Suddenly I feel dizzy and the room spins. Before I know it I feel the stone beneath me and the world falls silent. Images flash before my eyes, far too quickly for me to decipher.

_I am falling. I can't find it in me too be scared though, even as I turn to free fall on my __stomach, all I feel is... good. My arms spread out and the black world turns into one with lush __forests and golden wheat fields. Suddenly I am flying and I can't stop myself from laughing, __the world speeds by me from below and the birds spin around me. This is how everything __should feel. Something stops me in my tracks. Brown hair flows around her cherub cheeks and blue eyes sparkle at me, she waves from below and I grin, causing me to lose altitude until I stand before her. She hugs me and I hug her back._

"_Sera!"_

"Lixa?" Her tone is worried and I open my eyes. I am laying down now in a cocoon of blankets and stars cloud my vision. I look to the left to find a fire and four unfamiliar people, then a face I do know pops into my vision. Chestnut hair and baby blue eyes. Sera. I smile and attempt to sit up, but Sera is having none of that.

"No! Lay down, you dope! Nora here said you collapsed earlier! Now you're all pale!" Her small hand touches my hair and I giggle. How many times did she treat me like I was the ten year old? I see the Nora woman from earlier beside her offering me a canteen. I accept it gratefully. The man steps forward.

"Hello... I am Nova. My family and I travel around Sylverant trying to observe and learn of all the animals and monsters on the planet. It is a big job but someone has to do it!" He smiles fondly and then nods; brushing some brown locks away in the process, "Sera seemed too know you when we brought you back."

"Guys... This is my big dop-"

"I'm her elder sister, Lixamar. People call me Alixa, and friends call me Lix, or something like that." I smile at the scowl my sister has formed in response to being cut off and simply grin at the others. Nora steps forward; motioning the children beside her.

"The small one is Terrin. And the older is Jiva." The older teenage girl smiles and waves, but it takes a push for the smaller childlike boy to come forward, still though he smiles and I nod politely.

"It is so nice to meet you all. Thank you for helping me out." Suddenly I am reminded of the fact I have no clue where we are and I glance too Nora. "You said I was in Luin?"

"Yes. We have a camp just outside Luin actually. Your sister requested we let you both talk before we go farther however."

"Nora, the kids, and I will head to get supper from the town. We will leave you both be. Be sure to keep your bow beside you, honey." He smiles and soon the family is off after an assurance from Sera. I blink, now even more confused then ever. There is a long bow beside my sister that appears to be the size of her small frame.

"You have a long bow? Your twelve!" Worry clouds my eyes and Sera rolls her own. She lifts it for me too hold.

"I think we are on a different planet. There is no such thing as Canada and all that here. No electricity and no phones. I travel with Nova. I hoped if I did I would find where I am. But it only gave me more questions. There are monsters here. Ones that stalk and kill. Bandits. And Desians. Bad things. Not like home."

"You've been gone for a year. Is this where you were? Mom had the police looking! We never gave up but you've been here?" I sigh, feeling disbelief in the back of my mind. "Where is 'here' any-wait. Before I go on. Nora said I was in Luin. You said Desians. Frick! Nova said Sylverant! Sera! Is this some sick joke?!" My heart is racing and mind spins. Slowly I stand, with little resistance from Sera, and look to the sky. Consolations. I can see if I'm crazy. Big Dipper where are you? My eyes scan.

"Your not gonna find it, Lix. We aren't on earth." I feel sick again and I find myself mumbling "Tales of Symphonia." My sister watches me with clear worry. After some time has passed, I nod slowly and look down.

"Okay. So we aren't on earth anymore. I feel pretty awake so I'm not sleeping, I think, what happens now? Have you found anything on how to get back home?"

"... No." Her voice is quiet and shameful. "I'm too small to get along in this world." I shake my head.

"You are brave, and now you have me here. I'm just... confused." her gaze is questioning and

I sigh. "This setting is exactly like a game I played. Luin is a town. Nova is a traveller on it that helps you along. It could be a coincidence but I don't think it can be. Everything is too obvious."

"So you can possibly find a way for us to get out of here?"

"I think so." A smile lights up my sisters face and I return it before pulling her into a hug. I hear her whisper, "I missed you. I miss mom." The urge to cry is strong, but I hold back.

"We missed you too. Mom will never give up. She'll be waiting for when we return." My voice is quiet, and in that silence we stand under the stars. An eternity passes before she says something that startles me most of all.

"I _might_ have pointy ears."

/End Chapter One\


End file.
